


[vore] Optional Good Ending

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [32]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, suggestion of fatal vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bunny Sans has been eaten by fox Red, but Papyrus doesn't know that.





	1. Optional Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only a little death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917542) by [Askellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askellie/pseuds/Askellie). 



> Of course, Askellie's fic is perfection on its own, but I do love alternate endings.  
> So here's chapter 1: optional bad ending (even worse ending?) and chapter 2: optional good ending (actually, everyone is fine).  
> They're consecutive, so the good ending comes after the bad ending (rather than a choice of which route to go).  
> There's no major character death tag for a reason, but please be warned that skels are presumed dead until the good ending.
> 
> I actually wrote chapter 2 ages ago and wasn't sure if I would be able to write chapter 1. But I didn't want to post chapter 2 on its own because it felt like *just* a retcon of the original fic.

Papyrus was concerned. It had been too long since he’d heard anything from Sans. True, it wasn’t surprising that his brother would be too lazy to come all the way to see him, but he knew Sans would want to know how he was settling in, and none of the housewarming guests had mentioned seeing him at all lately. Maybe he was just lying around at home, eating junk (or nothing), wallowing in filth and despair, unable to take care of himself properly without Papyrus. A pang of guilt prompted the bunny, when he came to a crossroad, to opt for a shortcut through a more desolate part of the woods. He should never have left Sans alone; as exasperating as he could be, it wasn’t worth letting him neglect himself to dust.  
  
Most smaller monsters avoided this part of the forest, he knew. But most monsters were not the Great Papyrus! He was meticulous in his precautions and his alertness and speed were both top-notch. He could afford to take an extra risk in order to rescue Sans from his loneliness that much sooner. It wasn’t a big deal; risk couldn’t be avoided. It was risky for a rabbit like him to step outdoors at all.  
  
The cold dulled the scents of the forest, but at least it was quiet enough that he would hear any approaching creature. His own footsteps in the snow echoed loudly in his ears; any creature in the area might well hear him coming, too. Of course he was good at moving silently—he was good at everything, really—but in this instance, it would be too slow. The whole point of the shortcut was to get to Sans faster, and besides, he’d be out of here sooner and back in a more populated, safer area.  
  
He smelled the fox before he saw him, but only just. When the scent hit him, he froze and looked around to see the monster crouched behind a thorn bush he’d just passed. The fox smiled at him, and he paused. He’d dodged predators before, and they’d been business-like, viewing him as a potential meal rather than a fellow monster; he hadn’t been privy to their emotional states beyond a touch of frustration over his escape, if he was still close enough to perceive it. Maybe the fox was friendly. He’d met foxes, in town, where even carnivores were obliged to behave in a civilized manner, and they had not been all bad. And this one was a skeleton hybrid, like himself; maybe they had more in common than not.  
  
“Er, hello!” said Papyrus. Exchanging a few words couldn’t hurt. If the fox moved to pounce on him, he could still run, even if it was mid-sentence.  
  
“Hi, bunny,” the fox answered. “What’s a morsel like you doing in a place like this?”  
  
That sent a shiver down Papyrus’s spine, and he took a step back, tensed to run. “Just passing through,” he answered guardedly.  
  
“Oh, don’t go already. You just got here.” There was a genuinely plaintive note in the fox’s voice. “Look, I won’t pounce ya.” He sat down in the snow with a grunt.  
  
Papyrus lifted his ears, curious. “Weren’t you hunting, though?”  
  
“Maybe I was, but I’d rather talk to you,” the fox said with an easy grin. His tail swept across the snow behind him.  
  
“Oh! What did you want to talk about?” Of course, it was natural for any monster to desire conversation with someone as great as himself, but Papyrus had to remain cautious.  
  
“Like I said.” The fox rested his jaw on his hand, arm braced against his knee. “What’s a mor—I mean a bunny like you doing in a place like this?”  
  
“I’m going to visit my brother!” Papyrus answered. “Actually, I’m afraid I don’t have much time to talk. I’ve been really worried about him.”  
  
“Wait just a moment,” the fox said, his ears perking up as if he’d thought of something. “Is your brother a skeleton bunny like you?”  
  
“Of course! Why, have you seen him?” Papyrus walked a couple steps closer to the fox, his own ears quivering at the prospect of news about Sans.  
  
“Maybe, maybe.” Now that the fox had his attention, it seemed he wouldn’t give up the information so quickly. “Is he kinda short, maybe wearing a blue jacket?”  
  
“Yes, that’s him! So you have seen him!”  
  
“Seen him, among other things.” The fox smirked.  
  
Papyrus ignored the way that made his fur crawl. “Where is he now, do you know?”  
  
“Actually, yeah,” said the fox, pushing himself up onto one knee.  
  
Papyrus twitched with the instinct to run, but stayed put. “Would you do me the favor of telling me?” It was such a little thing; surely the fox wouldn’t deny him the whereabouts of his brother. But it could only help to ask politely.  
  
“I’ll do better than that. I’ll show you.” The fox stood up, patting at his shorts and tail to knock the snow off.  
  
“Oh! I’d appreciate that!” Papyrus felt a little conflicted about traveling in the company of a fox, but this one seemed friendly and helpful so far.  
  
The fox shuffled a couple steps toward him.  
  
“Lead the way!” Papyrus encouraged him.  
  
But the fox, now that he was close enough, dropped down onto his hands and knees, catching the bunny and pressing him into the snow. Papyrus had tried to bolt at the last instant, but not fast enough to avoid the grasping claws. He stared up at the fox, feeling betrayed. Had it all been a ruse? “What are you doing?” he asked, refusing to show any fear, and refraining from anger as well; if there was an innocent explanation for this, he didn’t want to jeopardize the fox’s cooperation in finding Sans.  
  
The fox didn’t answer, but leaned down and licked Papyrus, the magic of his tongue warm against his bone. Papyrus shook his skull, indignant at this overly familiar treatment. “You said you would show me where Sans is,” he reminded the fox.  
  
“Now, bunny, there’s no hurry.” The fox smiled down at him. “Your brother ain’t goin’ anywhere.”  
  
“How do you—” Papyrus’s question was cut off by the fox’s tongue pressing against his skull again. He spluttered as the fox licked up the length of his ears. “Honestly, I don’t particularly care to be held down and licked by a fox. No offense!”  
  
“Your brother liked it well enough,” the fox said.   
  
Papyrus suddenly found his smile unpleasant. “What—what do you mean?” The bunny held still, his soul pounding.  
  
“I’ll show you,” the fox answered flippantly, sitting up. “Like I said.”  
  
“I don’t know if I want—” Papyrus struggled against the fox’s grasp as he was lifted out of the snow, breaking off as the larger monster’s jaws closed over his skull. He froze, his only instinctual alternative to running when faced with such imminent danger, not that it helped now.  
  
But after a moment the fox let the bunny slip free of his jaws and resumed licking him. “Please—don’t do that—again!” Papyrus managed to say in between licks, while trying to pull his arms free or push the fox away with his legs, without much success.  
  
“What, this?” the fox teased, and closes his jaws around Papyrus’s skull again, hot breath dampening his ears. But again he let go, licking away any excess saliva that clung to the bunny’s skull.  
  
“Yes, that.” Papyrus couldn’t help but be annoyed by the fox’s shenanigans. “You said you were going to show me where Sans went.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m doing. I’ll bring you to him.”  
  
“Surely you don’t mean—” Papyrus was too horrified by the idea—that the fox was in fact showing him where Sans had gone, and it was down the fox’s gullet—that he didn’t have any horror to spare for being shoved between the monster’s jaws again. Until he realized that the fox wasn’t letting him back out this time, instead pushing him deeper until his skull was squeezed between the fox’s tongue and soft palate, and a moment later pressed even further, into the monster’s throat. The fox was obliged to let go with his hands as more of the bunny was encompassed between his jaws, and Papyrus tried to take advantage of the transition to free himself, or at least his limbs; but it wasn’t very effective, and he soon found his arms trapped, pinned to his sides by the hot, wet magic squeezing him from all around.  
  
This was sub-optimal. Was this really what had happened to Sans? He didn’t want to believe that. Perhaps the fox was lying. Though of course, even if Sans hadn’t been eaten after all, that left some problems; Papyrus didn’t like to think the fox was a liar, and also there was the matter of being eaten himself. But the fox had said he would take Papyrus to Sans, implying they would be reunited. That wouldn’t be true if Sans were gone—if the fox had killed him, stars forbid, surely his dust wouldn’t be just sitting around in the fox’s stomach. Would it still count if his own dust ended up in the same place? Of course, he would prefer not to bet his life on the fox’s honesty and semantics, but no matter how much he struggled he only slid deeper into the red magic. He could only hope that he really would see Sans again, as the fox had implied. And if his confidence faltered, at least no one was in here with him to see.


	2. Optional Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is actually fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot to post this chapter ;w;

The click of the door roused Sans from his doze, but he pretended that it hadn’t, staying sprawled motionless on the oversized couch.  
  
“Bunny? You awake?”  
  
Red sounded excited. Most likely that meant he’d prepared some kind of borderline-cruel prank, but if that was the case Sans may as well not provoke him by being uncooperative. Besides, it might turn out to be something genuinely nice. He could never tell with the fox.  
  
Still, there was no need to go to a lot of trouble. He opened his eyes without moving. “Yeah?”  
  
Red knelt down by the couch, bringing his face level with the bunny, his tail waving. “Guess who I found.”  
  
Sans instantly knew it could only be one monster. It wouldn’t be beyond Red to lie about him as a joke, but Sans couldn’t picture him doing it quite this convincingly. He sat up, floppy ears perking as high as they could. “Where is he? Is he okay? You didn’t do anything—scare him or nothin’, right?”  
  
Red chuckled in a distinctly non-comforting way. “Relax, sweetheart, he’s fine.”  
  
“You’re sure? Did you talk to him at all?”  
  
“Sure did, told him I’d bring him to see ya.”  
  
Sans tensed. He hadn’t planned on inviting Papyrus to the fox’s house, or even telling him exactly where he was staying. It would quite understandably worry his brother too much. That was why he’d been so vague in the note he’d left when he went home to get some clothes and books. (Red had graciously allowed himself to be badgered into helping.) “hey paps if you’re reading this. don’t worry bout me, couldn’t keep up with the housework so i moved in with a roommate.”  
  
“Maybe I should go see him instead,” Sans tried to suggest, but the fox cut him off.  
  
“Nah, he’s already here. Just gimme a minute.”  
  
Red braced himself against the couch and started to heave as if he had a bad hairball.  
  
Sans should have expected this, but it had been beyond what his mind was willing to imagine when evaluating possibilities. His limbs locked in place and he could only watch (Red was not being discreet in the least) until Papyrus at last sprawled in a translucent red puddle on the couch. Then his brothers welfare took top priority, overriding everything else. Sans rushed to check on him, ignoring Red completely.  
  
“Papyrus! Are you okay?” He wiped red slime from his brother’s unresponsive face. There was no dust; that meant he wasn’t damaged, right? Sans told himself so in order to tamp down his panic.  
  
But it was only a moment before Papyrus stirred, blinking up at him. “Sans?” He sat up, and Sans was gratified that he didn’t seem weakened by his experience. “Wowie. The fox was telling the truth after all!”  
  
Sans glanced furiously toward Red, who was watching in quiet amusement, but he had no mental space for anything else until he was completely sure that Papyrus was unharmed. “Paps? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Sans gave him a brief pat down to check for injuries.  
  
“You worry too much, brother! The great Papyrus is a match for any fox!”  
  
Sans narrowed his eye sockets. That was clearly not the case—though of course he didn’t doubt Papyrus could beat a fox in a fair competition—  
  
Papyrus interrupted his thoughts. “Where are we, Sans? And is there a shower I could borrow? I seem to have encountered some—slime.”  
  
“Yeah, I—” Sans was about to say they could ask Red for help cleaning up, but the thought of the fox reminded him how furious he was. He couldn’t stand the thought of meekly asking permission from the fox who had done this to his brother. He turned, bristling, and slid off the couch, preferring to be on his feet even if the fox towered over him. “How could you! How dare you!”  
  
Red took a step back, glowering. “What? I didn’t hurt ‘im. Didn’t even fuck ‘im. Wouldn’t want you to get jealous.” He grinned lewdly.  
  
Sans felt his skull and ears glow with shame on top of the fury. That was something he didn’t want to explain to Papyrus, especially right now. He advanced on the fox. “Shut up! You knew what you were doing. I can’t believe you would—“  
  
Red didn’t cede any more ground. “Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, bunny?”  
  
Sans faltered. What could he do to the fox? Nothing came to mind other than to leave and never see him again, but even that might prove tricky if Red didn’t accept it. And besides, that would mean the fox went back to hunting other prey. Sans didn’t think of himself as altruistic, but that would definitely bother him.  
  
Red reached down and picked him up. Sans kicked and struggled, but it only made the fox hold him tighter. “Aw, bunny’s upset.” Red stroked his ears while maintaining his grip, and the fact that he knew all the best places to touch just made Sans feel more helpless.  
  
“Don’t you wanna help your brother get cleaned up? He was worried about you, y’know.” Red placed Sans back on the couch next to Papyrus.  
  
“Sans, is the fox your friend?” Papyrus asked. “I don’t want you two to have a fight over me!”  
  
Sans glared at the fox. “Foxes and rabbits can’t be friends.” He’d been fooling himself to think the fox’s company was better than nothing. He should have left as soon as they’d discovered he was indigestible—presumably because he was already nothing but bones. Sans shuddered at the memory of being trapped in the fox’s belly waiting for death, and the notion that the same thing had now happened to Papyrus.  
  
“Oh?” Papyrus cocked his skull. “Is he a roommate without being a friend?”  
  
“Roommate?” Sans wondered if Papyrus had gotten his note.  
  
“Aren’t you living here with him?”  
  
“Oh—sure, yeah. I guess so.”  
  
“Come on, Sans.” Red reached out and ruffled the bunny’s ears none too gently. “We’re more than just friends, aren’t we? Or ‘roommates.’”  
  
Sans whimpered in distress. He didn’t want to have this conversation, and he especially didn’t want to have it in front of Papyrus.  
  
“Er, Mr. Fox?” Papyrus perceived his discomfort and came to his aid. “Perhaps you can tell me how the two of you met?”  
  
“No,” Sans said in a strangled whisper. There was no way Red wouldn’t use such an opportunity to torture him.  
  
“Sure,” Red agreed with a breezy grin. “I found ‘im walkin’ around the forest and brought ‘im home—same as I did with you just now.”  
  
“I see,” Papyrus answered pleasantly. His expression remained politely interested while his ears slowly dropped as he realized the implications. “You, er, carried him in your stomach?”  
  
Red chuckled. “You make it sound like I got pregnant with bunnies.”  
  
Papyrus looked at Sans for confirmation instead, but Sans curled up on himself to avoid looking at him.  
  
“Eh, leave him to sulk. Come on, new bunny, I’ll help you get cleaned up.”  
  
“No! No, I’ll come with.” Sans’s desire to wallow in misery wasn’t strong enough to overcome his aversion to leaving Red and Papyrus alone together. Ignoring the fox’s smirk, he took Papyrus’s hand and led him to the bathroom before Red could.  
  
It was much easier for the fox to lean over the edge of the tub and turn on the water than it would have been for the bunnies, and Sans begrudgingly recognized that Red was actually being helpful. Did he feel bad about eating Papyrus? Maybe he hadn’t realized just how upset Sans would be. Or maybe he was just lording it over them, feeling magnanimous in his victory.  
  
“Thank you!” Papyrus’s bright gratitude would have to suffice for them both. He started to get undressed.  
  
Sans jerked in horror at the scene that was unfolding. He shoved Red toward the door. “Out, out! Get out right now!”  
  
This time at least Red allowed himself to be pushed around by a bunny.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I kinda want to get Edge involved X3


End file.
